


Angel

by HeartOfGold15



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: BDSM, Biting, Blood, Collars, M/M, NSFW, Neck-Kissing, Oral Sex, Petplay, Possibly Dubcon?, Punishment, Religious References, Slapping, Spanking, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartOfGold15/pseuds/HeartOfGold15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott's angel Vincent needs to be punished.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel

**Author's Note:**

> Second person POV from the perspective of Phone Guy/Scott.

"Come."  
  
His face is the perfect picture of demonic desperation, and oh how you'd love to baptize him, make him scream ungodly words, make him beg for forgiveness. You've done so in the past, and you will again in the future. His holy moans and heavenly body never fail to entertain you.  
  
He looks up at you with an angelic face, but you see straight through his facade. He's so filthy on the inside; those piercing azure eyes can only hide so much, and what most don't realize is that under Vincent's stubbornness is a man eager to please. He's as masochistic as he is sadistic. No amount of harsh slaps to the face could alleviate his love for you. Rather, they strengthen it.  
  
It's so beautiful how he chokes when you tug on his collar. He was so caught up in gazing at you he forgot his orders - _adorable_ , you think.  This man has killed innocents in cold blood, and yet he sits at your feet, wears a collar, and calls you master in that sinfully seductive voice of his.  
  
You think of all the things you could do to him. Choke him. Spank him. Beat him. Fuck him. All that and more - he wouldn't protest in the slightest, he'd just agree eagerly as always. The thought sends blood rushing to a place more intimate than your own heart. You're hard, alright, and little Vincent, 5 10 tall Vincent is just staring between your legs, anxiously waiting.  
  
You unzip your pants slowly, and he follows your hand with those gorgeous blue eyes of his. When your underwear slides down to your ankles, it's a wonder he hasn't pounced yet with how he's staring. Before you can give an order, he mumbles out, "May I please-"  
  
_Slap._  
  
He looks stunned. The part of him your hand made contact with is bright red, and his eyes collect transparent tears that almost make him look pitiable, even more so when they silently roll down his cheeks. The red side of his face turns away from you. Interesting. Is that _shame_ in his eyes?  
  
"I've told you before, Vincent. Don't ask for an order. Wait for one." By the time he faces you again, the tears have evaporated, and on his face returns the look of adoration you love. There is no other human being in the world who will ever get the pleasure of seeing him like this. That's the most rewarding aspect of it all. Sometimes you wish you could be gentle with him, but he won't respect you if you're anything less than firm, and you both know that.  
  
That's how you've avoided being killed by him all these years.  
  
You tug on his collar until his lips are at your cock. He does nothing. He knows better than to act on his own desires when he's with you. When you tell him to suck, he gladly does. It's clear he's excited, especially after waiting so long. His movements are less focused and more erratic than normal. He isn't planning his slurps and sucks, just making whatever motions he can, as if that'll please you. You go easy on him. It's cute to see him so excited. He's like a desperate little bitch, and you tell him that. He makes this wonderful face like he came and his mouth moves so well _it's a sin_. You wonder if you can punish someone for being too good.  
  
As he calms, his motions become fluid. If he does something you don't like, you can correct him anyway, but as usual, he's perfect. A few low moans slip from your throat, and his expression is just so beautiful. You have to take a picture. Grabbing your cellphone, you snap a pic, the flash going off for some reason. It startles him, poor dear, and he falls backwards. You chuckle, and when he realizes his blunder, he sits up, about to suck you off again.  
  
His eyes widen in surprise when you push him back. "No, Vincent. I'm done messing around. Sit in my lap." You smile at him warmly, so he'll get the point - you're going to fuck him. His eyes light up, as if saying, _finally!_ It takes him practically no time to get cozy in your lap. He's such a precious boy. You kiss teasingly under his collar - he's got the soft skin of an angel, he does, and he moans like one too when you bite it.  
  
You are not gentle by any means. He likes it rough, you've learned. Vincent makes the most pathetic sound when you suck on the mark, tasting the sweet, metallic fluid dripping out. It's not as deep as you could manage, but it's enough. You don't want to hurt him too badly. When you pull away, he sees the blood on your lips. That insane, inhuman part of him flares in his icy eyes.  
  
He doesn't just like blood. He loves it, craves it even, and you can see it's taking all he has not to lunge forward and kiss you, lick the blood off your pretty lips. He stays in place long enough for _you_ to kiss him instead. You feel his muscles loosen as he relaxes and gives in to a more primitive desire, licking his own blood from your mouth. How fucked up.  
  
How precious.  
  
You don't waste time kissing him roughly. You'd be lying if you said you didn't want him too; you'd be lying if you said you didn't want him even more with each passing second. He makes these quiet moans against your lips and you pull him closer, grabbing his back with two firm hands. He's grinding on you, biting your lips, and it takes that to realize your sweet Vincent is in desperate need of attention. But first... punishment.  
  
He has a look of utter confusion and pain when you push him off. He stands, a bit impatiently, waiting for an explanation or and order. It all makes sense when you tell him to bend over your knee.  
  
He's happy to do so, of course. He's a good boy. He doesn't resist his punishment; no, he takes it a step farther and _embraces_ it. You look at his rump. Pale, like the first snowfall of winter, and soft, too. You rub your fingers over each inch of skin, silently praising it with your green eyes.  
  
"M-master?" __  
  
Spank.  
  
Vincent doesn't even bother to hide his moans. He does have the decency to look away from you, but that isn't what you want.  
  
"Look at me, Vincent."  
  
His blonde hair swishes as he looks at you, his sky blues meeting your swamp greens. His face is tinted crimson, and you see him gulp down air. He's awfully sexy when he pants like that, and you'd tell him, but there are more important things at the moment. He waits this time on your words: He doesn't plead or beg with his mouth, but his face says it all. He can't handle much more of this teasing.  
  
He knows what he's done. He's not sorry, and he'd do it again if he could. If you let him.  
  
FIve innocents slain by his cruel hands. He thought he got away with it. The law didn't know; no one else knew but you, and you'd helped him pull it off, cleaning up the evidence and framing another man. Vincent had never expected you to hold him accountable, and in some ways, your punishment is more torturous than death.  
  
Five slaps for five deaths. This is routine by now.  
  
"I'm purging you of your demons. Consider yourself baptized," you tell him as he sobs under your harsh hand. He cries out with each hit. His face is a red mess, as is his ass. His mumbled-out apologies grow in volume.  
  
"Confess."  
  
There is guilt in his eyes, but no remorse. In fact, he looks like he got caught stealing cookies from the cookie jar, not like he murdered five children. It's an almost innocent guilt. You shouldn't be as in love with him as you are, and you wouldn't be if it weren't for the look he gives you right now. With those sweet baby blue eyes and blond hair, he looks like an angel.  
  
Maybe someday you'll succeed in making him one.

**Author's Note:**

> This is supposed to be a oneshot, but I may be persuaded to continue someday. ;)
> 
> ALSO A SPECIAL NOTE (ESPECIALLY TO MY JERK BESTFRIEND): The ending line isn't supposed to mean he wants to kill him oneday O.o It just means he hopes he can change Vincent for the better. Sorry that was misleading.


End file.
